


То, чего не знал Какаши

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 лет – это не шутка, а очень тяжелая реальность. Это время первой любви, переключения мозговых извилин с режима "детская дурость" на "полувзрослый идиотизм" и утренней эрекции.<br/>Именно последнее и заставило в то непростое время Учиха Саске задуматься над тем, что этот отросток нужен не только для справления нужды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, чего не знал Какаши

Пролог  
Шестнадцать лет – это не шутка, а очень тяжёлая реальность. Это время первой любви, переключения мозговых извилин с режима "детская дурость" на "полувзрослый идиотизм" и утренней эрекции.  
Именно последнее и заставило в то непростое время Учиха Саске задуматься над тем, что этот отросток нужен не только для справления нужды.  
Вначале он честно пытался об этом не думать, делая вид, что между ним и важнейшим органом мужского организма нет ничего общего, и они не знакомы. Но потом к данной проблеме прибавилась ещё одна – сны. Издевательски волнующие, непристойные и, почему-то, с Наруто в главной роли. Просыпался Саске с громким воплем, подскакивал на кровати и бежал в душ, стараясь холодной водой успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и вставшее кое-что пониже.  
Время неумолимо шло вперёд. Шестнадцать лет все-таки… И через какое-то время Учиха Саске из депрессивного, озлобленного и с замашками садиста мальчика превратился в нормального подростка, страдающего спермотоксикозом и прыщами. С последним, правда, он боролся более эффективно, нежели с каждоутренним стояком. Все это длилось до тех пор, пока Саске не признался себе в страшной истине:  
"Я хочу трахаться…"  
И ещё в одной, более жуткой:  
"…с Наруто!"  
С этой мысли все и началось.  
Шестнадцать лет – это диагноз. Это то самое время, когда хочется любви "большой и чистой", а мозг стекает в штаны, создавая тем самым несостыковку в сознании.  
Наруто очень быстро на своём опыте понял, что система "привет, ты мне очень нравишься, пошли, потрахаемся" у девушек ничего, кроме ярости, не вызывает. Да и само "большое и чистое" к нему, сказать по правде, пока не пришло.  
Вначале он приглядывался к Сакуре, решив, что в неё вполне можно влюбиться… со временем, конечно; но вскоре осознал, что он готов любить её вечно, с настоящего момента, но чисто платонически и, желательно, на расстоянии. Потому что получать тумаки от собственной девушки на глазах всей Конохи ему не хотелось. А то, что они будут, сомневаться не приходилось.  
Так что, обдумав проблему как можно более всесторонне, Наруто решил, что ему просто необходим человек, который не станет требовать от него любви до гроба, а просто составит компанию в непростом деле "первого раза"…  
"Это должен быть тот, кого я хорошо знаю. У кого ещё никого не было, и который не станет трепаться. И, главное, кому я доверяю!" – подумал Наруто, начиная перебирать в уме своих знакомых, подходящих на эту роль.  
"Учиха Саске?" – вдруг осенило его. Так резко осенило, что Наруто даже чуть не упал со стула, ужаснувшись собственной мысли. Потому что в голове он перебирал знакомых девушек, а о парнях как-то особо и не задумывался. Но по придуманным пунктам подходил только он…  
Старания выкинуть из головы образ "отмороженной невинности" ни к чему не привели. И через несколько дней Наруто согласился с внутренним голосом.  
"Да, Учиха Саске… какая в жопу разница-то?"  
С этой мысли все и началось.

То, чего не знал Какаши

Нельзя было сказать, что Саске боялся. Скорее, опасался… самого себя, наверное. Утешало одно: мысль о физических потребностях организма, которые были также естественны, как и восход солнца каждое утро. И то и другое было совершенно нормально. Если вдуматься посильнее, то тут даже нечего смущаться, что эта самая потребность "указывала" только на парней. А если точнее, то на Наруто. Вроде бы на его месте должна быть какая-нибудь большегрудая деваха, но… к противоположному полу Саске относился с долей предубеждения.  
Впрочем, вряд ли его можно было обвинять в таком отношении.  
Вначале – одно знакомство с девушкой, в лице Сакуры и её истошно-истеричным "Саааске-куууун". Потом – другое, как он надеялся, второе и последнее, в образе Карин и томного: "Саааске"…  
Будут тут предубеждения.  
Хотя, к своему полу он тоже относился с каплей опаски. Итачи, Орочимару, Наруто…  
Саске представил себе невесёлую картину:  
"– Итачи, я тебя хочу.  
– Что, мой глупый маленький брат?!  
– Я тебя хочу…  
– Мангекью Шаринган, извращенец!"  
От представленного Саске начало ощутимо подташнивать. Нет, спать с братом, да ещё и убийцей собственного клана – это не для него.  
Орочимару?  
"– Орочимару, я тебя хочу.  
– Пошли, мой мальчик…"  
Саске потряс головой, отгоняя образ Змеиного Саннина. Лучше уж с братом.  
"– Наруто, я тебя хочу…"  
– Я тоже.  
– Я, что, это вслух сказал? – Саске побледнел и обречённо обернулся к подошедшему приятелю.  
– Здорово, что я тебя нашёл. А что ты здесь делаешь? – голос и взгляд Наруто стали удивлёнными. Саске посмотрел туда, куда с непередаваемым выражением лица глядел его друг. И покраснел…  
Задумавшись о различных вариантах развития событий, он не сразу понял, что остановился возле магазина с небольшой вывеской на двери, гласившей: "Интим".  
– Э-э-э… – Саске активно шевелил мозгами, в попытке придумать ответ и, в конце концов, решил бить Наруто его же оружием. А, если точнее, вопросами. – Что ты сказал, Наруто?  
– Я спросил: что ты тут делаешь?  
– Нет, до этого…  
– А… – Наруто покраснел и решил, что терять уже больше нечего. В конце концов, Саске и так все уже слышал. – Ну… я сказал… эм… что хочу тебя!  
– Почему?  
– Что, почему? – прифигел Наруто.  
– Почему хочешь, дубина?!  
Наруто задумался и, в конечном итоге, решил, что Саске – это Саске. А, значит, врать ему про "любовь до гроба" совершенно бессмысленно, ибо не поверит. Да и не любит он, когда ему врут… очень не любит.  
– Ну, ты мой друг. Вот я и подумал, что первый раз лучше с другом…  
Саске остолбенел от такого заявления, которое поразило его до самой глубины непутёвой души. И, не совсем понимая, что делает, но, по всей видимости, в попытке оправдаться за нечаянно произнесённую вслух фразу, он зло прошипел:  
– Узумаки, я не собираюсь заниматься сексом по дружбе.  
С этим и ушёл, оставив Наруто подбирать с пола челюсть. "Отмороженная невинность", Учиха Саске, хочет большой и чистой любви?! Учиха?! Саске?!  
"Мир перевернулся и идёт красный снег!"  
Наруто понятия не имел, что ему делать. По его подсчётам выходило, что Саске такой же, как и многочисленные девицы, жаждущие "муси-пуси" и прочих глупостей. Также выходило, что Саске в него влюблён. В Узумаки Наруто. Эта мысль казалось дикой, но, в то же время, как-то приятно грела душу.  
"Все-таки я тебе не безразличен, сукин ты сын!" – хотелось ему орать на всю Коноху. Но, несмотря на то, что многие думали, будто у Наруто нет мозга, он у него был. Хотя, возможно, и не в таком количестве, как у других… Не важно. Он молчал.  
"Если он не хочет "по дружбе", но все равно меня хочет… что это значит? Значит, хочет по любви… Мда…" – Наруто упал в кресло и уставился в стену напротив. Логичнее было бы забить на это дело и подыскать другого кандидата на первого любовника, но, в свете сложившихся фактов… сие было, мягко сказать, проблематично. Если Наруто и раньше крайне часто думал о Саске, то теперь он не мог выгнать образ отмороженной рожи из своего сознания.  
"А что… если… я тоже его люблю?" – мелькнула мысль, от которой его окатило паникой и какой-то непонятной лёгкостью одновременно. – "Блин, как все сложно-о-о…"  
Понимая, что он ничего не понимает, Наруто принял решения не париться, а спросить совета у старшего. "Рассказать ситуацию, посмотреть на реакцию. Блин, Саске, я из-за тебя стихами думать начал, придурок!"  
– Какаши-сенсей, можно задать вам личный вопрос?  
– Ну, попробуй…  
– Понимаете… есть один человек, о котором я очень часто думаю. По-разному думаю… Ну, во всех планах… – Наруто жалобно посмотрел на сенсея, надеясь, что тот поймёт то, что пытался ему втолковать.  
– Я понял… продолжай… – Какаши кивнул, чувствуя радость за своего экс-подопечного. – "Взрослеет парень…"  
– И тут этот человек сказал мне, что я ему не безразличен… и я теперь совсем не могу выкинуть его из головы…  
– Влюбился? – по голосу сенсея было слышно, что он улыбается. – Мои поздравления. Это и в правду замечательное чувство.  
– И что же мне теперь делать?  
– Ну, в таких случаях… – Какаши мысленно вернулся к юности, пытаясь припомнить, что делают "в таких случаях", – принято дарить цветы. Водить в кино… провожать домой. В общем, всячески радовать.  
– Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей! – радостно воскликнул Наруто, порывисто обнимая того. Сомнения были разрешены, и можно было смело отправляться "всячески радовать" объект своих желаний.  
– Да не за что. Удачи тебе.  
– Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! – Наруто улыбнулся и унёсся куда-то по своим делам.  
– Повезло Сакуре, – пробормотал Какаши.  
Ну откуда ему было знать, что Наруто имел в виду Саске?! Ведь Какаши и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что Саске признается в любви своему другу. Да и то, что он признается хоть кому-нибудь, вызывало сомнения.  
Учиха Саске беспокойно мерил шагами комнату в попытке понять, что же он натворил. А заодно и собрать мозги в кучу.  
Тот случай, который вот уже пятый день не давал ему покоя, прочно обосновался внутри головы и отказывался не то чтобы уходить… Даже просто сменяться на какую-то другую мысль. Да уж, Саске был в своём репертуаре.  
В его черепной коробке помещалась всего одна идея, но зато захватывала её целиком.  
А ему всего-то хотелось "подбить клинья" и попытаться узнать, как у Наруто обстоят дела с… ну, в общем, связываться с чисто "натуралами" было бессмысленно, как бы ты их не хотел. По крайней мере, Саске это подозревал.  
А что поимел в итоге? Комедию абсурда, плавно перетекающую в эксклюзивный кошмар.  
Саске стукнул кулаком по столешнице, удивляясь тому, что звук получился неестественно громким.  
– Бля-а-а… – выдохнул он, когда удивление сменилось болью в ушибленной руке.  
– Бля-а-а… – звонко вторило ему эхо. Почему-то из-за двери и голосом Наруто. – Саске, ты дома?  
Поняв, наконец, что к нему пришли гости и подавив в себе желание спрятаться под кровать, он, с видом идущего на трибунал, поплёлся открывать.  
Не пристало ему вести себя, как монашка на выданье.  
"Учиха я или кто?!" – со злостью подумал Саске, распрямил плечи, придавая лицу выражение не-прошиби-кирпич и распахнул дверь. На пороге оказался улыбающийся от уха до уха Наруто, с букетиком цветов, ободранных, по всей видимости, с какой-то клумбы. Во всяком случае, не очень тщательно оборванные корешки свидетельствовали именно об этом акте вандализма.  
– Наруто? – невозмутимо спросил Саске. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Хотел тебя в кино пригласить.  
– Зачем?  
– А зачем в кино ходят? – озадачился Наруто. – Отдохнуть… да, кстати, эти ромашки тебе.  
Саске машинально взял протянутый букет. Выкидывать его здесь и сейчас было неудобно, так что, особо не церемонясь, он пихнул их в ближайшую ёмкость с водой.  
– Это фиалки, Наруто, – тихо произнёс Саске. И только тут до него начало доходить… Узумаки подарил ему цветы! И он их взял!  
– Эм… Наруто, а зачем ты подарил мне цветы? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более спокойно, спросил Саске.  
– Ну, я подумал, что тебе будет приятно… – улыбнулся Наруто, прищурившись и почесав макушку. – Я, правда, не знал, какие тебе нравятся…  
– И ободрал первые попавшиеся. Понятно. – Саске судорожно сглотнул, обдумывая свои ощущения от такого подарка. Приятно? Да, пожалуй… Он внимательно посмотрел на Наруто, пытаясь уловить в его взгляде, движениях что-нибудь похожее на насмешку. Но тот вёл себя также, как и всегда, когда собирался сделать что-нибудь от чистого сердца… Оставалось надеяться, что результаты не будут плачевными.  
– Саске, ты чего?  
– Я, вообще-то, астры люблю. Но… все равно, спасибо.  
Сердце учащённо забилось от собственного признания в такой мелочи.  
Наруто улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя, казалось, что это уже невозможно.  
– А насчёт кино?  
– Не знаю, – Саске пожал плечами, – я бы предпочёл тренировку…  
– Саске-теме, зафига тебе тренировка? Тебе ж нельзя.  
На миссии Саске не пускали, ссылаясь на то, что он потенциальный предатель. Чего уж говорить, ему даже не доверяли собирать картошку. Саске всегда интересовало: они боятся, что он стащит её и сбежит из Конохи, что ли? Впрочем, даже будь у него возможность отправиться хотя бы на такую "миссию", все равно отказался бы, поскольку считал это несколько ниже своего достоинства.  
Тренировки запретили, опасаясь, что ему взбредёт в голову применять запрещённые техники.  
"Боятся, значит, уважают" – усмехался он мысленно, стараясь скрыть тем самым разочарование.  
Так что, вот уже год Саске вёл мирный образ жизни. Ровно с того самого времени, как надавал по морде Орочимару и покинул его гостеприимную обитель, решив вернуться в Коноху.  
Его потом многие спрашивали: "А как же Итачи?" – но Саске лишь пожимал плечами в ответ. Он не был дураком и уже вполне понимал, что запретные техники воскрешения мёртвых мало чем помогут в бою со старшим братом.  
К тому же, в голову стало закрадываться подозрение, что Учиха Итачи того не стоит.  
Вот и явился Саске обратно в деревню. Под удивлённые и недоверчивые взгляды местных жителей и, уж тем более, шиноби.  
Пожалуй, жизнь была скучна. Все, что оставалось – подыскать себе девушку посимпатичнее и все оставшееся время подрабатывать племенным быком, возрождая дурацкий клан Учиха.  
И, по мнению Саске, проблемой личной жизни ему нужно было заняться как можно быстрее, потому что на него, а, точнее, на его уникальный геном, положил глаз клан Хьюга. И теперь почему-то ровно пятого числа каждого месяца Хиаши пытался сосватать ему Хинату. Он, видите ли, где-то прочитал, что если скрестить Бьякуган с Шаринганом, то у детей можно получить совершенно другой, но не менее крутой улучшенный геном, благодаря которому отпрыски смогут пользоваться обеими техниками сразу.  
Нет, Хината была милой девушкой, но Саске не привлекала…  
– Саске, если я тебя обидел… я, это… не хотел… – озадаченно произнёс Наруто, заметив отстранённый взгляд Саске.  
– Все нормально, – через несколько секунд среагировал тот, – в кино, говоришь?  
– Да!  
– Пошли, – неуверенно согласился Саске. Он был совершенно не уверен в том, что фильм ему понравится, но и размышлять над проблемами жизни в Конохе ему было влом.  
– Представляешь, а, может быть, кино когда-нибудь станет цветным… – мечтательно произнёс Наруто, взирая на происходящее на экране.  
– Ага, ты ещё скажи, что и звук появится, – съязвил Саске, которому было отчаянно скучно. В действие фильма он вник сразу, с первых кадров. Стандартная сопливая история о том, как девушка полюбила настоящего шиноби.  
Поэтому Саске честно дремал, иногда подавая голос на самые дурацкие реплики Наруто.  
– Тебе не нравится, да? – тот все-таки заметил кислую мину друга.  
– Нет. Не понимаю, как ты можешь смотреть эту муть, – Саске приоткрыл один глаз.  
– После миссии самое то, – коряво улыбнулся друг, которому было немного неловко, что притащил его на этот фильм.  
– Слушай, а давай я тебе расскажу, чем тут все закончилось, и мы пойдём, а? – страдальчески прошептал Саске.  
– Так ты уже смотрел? – удивился Наруто.  
– Нет, но…  
– Да тише вы… – зашипели на них с соседних рядов.  
– Что, не слышно? – усмехнулся Саске. – Наруто, я больше не могу смотреть этот бред.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я выспался.  
Не сказать, что фильм так уж нравился Наруто, но уходить и заканчивать свидание на такой неоптимистичной ноте не хотелось.  
– Ладно, пошли… – он поднялся и выполз в проход между рядами. Саске с заметным облегчением последовал за ним.  
"Так, цветы – были. Не те. Кино – было… тоже не то. Что там осталось? Проводить до дома?" – Наруто покосился на друга, оценивая свои шансы не получить в глаз после такого предложения.  
– Саске… – "а, была не была": – уже поздно…  
Тот непонимающе уставился на него.  
– И что?  
– Ну, я провожу тебя до дома, хорошо?  
– Зафига?  
– А вдруг тебя украдут по дороге… – ляпнул первую попавшуюся мыслью Наруто.  
– Хм… Интересно, кто? Мой брат, решивший все-таки завладеть моими глазами? Орочимару, решивший завладеть моим телом?  
Саске сглотнуть. Романтика романтикой, а спермотоксикоз никуда не делся.  
– Карин, решившая меня на себе же… тьфу! Замуж за меня выйти, короче.  
– Блин, Саске… я просто хочу тебя проводить, – выдавил из себя Наруто.  
– О Аматерасу, провожай, сколько тебе влезет. Просто у меня уже скоро паранойя будет, что все меня хотят…  
Фраза была сказана с определённым умыслом. Очень простым… посмотреть на выражение лица Наруто, который свои эмоции скрывать так и не научился.  
Саске усмехнулся. В полумраке кинозала он не мог видеть, но буквально почувствовал, как Наруто покраснел.  
– Да я… ничего такого… ты о чем подумал-то?  
– О том, что половина народа меня хочет убить тем или иным способом. Включая попытку доведения до самоубийства. Это я про Карин… ладно, пошли уж.  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать! – заорал Наруто. Народ, смотрящий фильм, обернулся к ним с целью прочитать нотацию о нарушения спокойствия в общественном месте. Но ребята все-таки были шиноби, так что успели смыться раньше, чем до них долетели грозные окрики.  
– А ты все больше похож на человека, – констатировал Наруто после того, как Саске отсмеялся над их поспешным побегом. – Чего смешного…  
– Представил нас со стороны.  
Они уже подходили к дому, и теперь Саске вяло размышлял над тем, что ещё может отколоть Наруто. Впрочем, думать ему было лень, поскольку в данном случае это было бесполезно, ибо Наруто мог выкинуть все, что угодно.  
– Наруто… – они остановились на крыльце учиховского дома. – Ты пытаешься за мной ухаживать?  
Наруто почувствовал себя так, словно его огрели пыльным мешком. Хотя, это же Саске. Не стоит забывать, что он очень любит делать и говорить "в лоб".  
– Э-э… не… да, – немного смущаясь, ответил он.  
– Понятно, – Саске задумался. – Ну… и?  
– Что… и?  
– Больше ничего не собираешься делать?  
– Ну-у…  
– Спокойной ночи? – уточнил Саске. Наруто молчал, а на его лице отражалась работа мысли. Саске как-то грустно вздохнул и взялся за ручку двери. Почему-то он был разочарован таким завершением вечера. Но что за завершение должно было быть, в голову ему не приходило. "Чего я вообще жду от этого белобрысого придурка? Блядь, это, называется, потрахаться захотелось…" – он недовольно нахмурился.  
– Ладно, Наруто. Спокойной ночи. Спасибо за… эмм… чудесный вечер.  
Какая именно фраза послужила своеобразным сигналом для Наруто, так и осталось загадкой. Да и не так важно это было…  
Саске оказался прижатым к двери телом своего друга. Сердце вначале ёкнуло, а потом заколотилось так, что, казалось, ещё немного и случится инфаркт.  
Наруто смотрел на него испуганными глазами, не решаясь на…  
– Саске… – шёпотом произнёс он. – Я хочу переспать с тобой не только потому, что ты мой друг…  
Саске вдруг показалось, что он увидел Наруто впервые…  
Он пока не мог признаться себе в том, что ему до истерики хочется любви. Ни дружеской, ни родственной, нет… а той другой, которая, по слухам, способно пересекать океаны и сносить на своём пути горы.  
Но слова Наруто все равно вызывали какое-то странное ощущение. Удовлетворение, смешанное с радостью, пока ещё настороженной.  
А Наруто почему-то выглядел испуганным…  
Он в самом деле испугался. В голове тяжело, словно умирающая птица, билась шальная мысль: "Что я наделал? Что я наделал? Ну, пошли меня куда подальше… Это же неправильно. Нельзя так".  
Однако взгляд Саске говорил обратное. "Можно, правильно…" Этот взгляд успокаивал, стирал страх, и уже через несколько секунд от появившейся было паники не осталось и следа. Только в крови плескался адреналин от ощущения, что происходит нечто запретное. Да ещё Наруто никак не мог взять в толк, как он смог что-то прочесть в совершенно непроницаемых, настороженно следящих за ним глазах напротив.  
– Наруто… – Саске посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
Он был не против… но, к сожалению, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что и как делается. Теоретически и примерно – да, только все равно очень уж смутно.  
– Да, – совсем тихо отозвался его друг, почти прикасаясь своими губами к бледным тонким губам Саске. – Я сам не знаю, как это делается…  
Саске улыбнулся уголком рта. "А ты не дурак, Узумаки. Хотя и стараешься таковым казаться", – подумал он.  
Чужие губы неловко прикоснулись к его собственным. Отстранённо Саске подумал, что никогда даже не предполагал, что его первый поцелуй будет с Наруто. Говорят, мысли у дураков сходятся, ибо тот думал почти о том же. Правда, в отличие от Наруто, Саске, вообще, не предполагал, что первый поцелуй в его жизни когда-нибудь случится. Он свято верил в то, что до него попросту не доживёт… поэтому и не задумывался особо.  
Если бы Какаши-сенсей знал, чем будут заниматься два его бывших ученика, стоя на крыльце дома Саске, он бы привязал их к стульям и начал бы насильно читать им книги Джирайи. До тех пор, пока в их глазах не появилось бы хоть какое-то подобие интереса при словосочетании "голая женщина".  
Или нанял бы представительниц древнейшей профессии, чтобы те показали мальчикам, что значит настоящая женская ласка.  
Но, увы, Какаши не знал.  
Поэтому двое парней впервые целовались друг с другом в самой, что ни на есть романтической обстановке. Ночное небо с искрами звёзд, шелест листвы на теплом ветру, пение цикад…  
Неуклюже, сталкиваясь носами и стукаясь зубами, не понимая, куда их девать, боясь пока лишний раз прикоснуться друг к другу руками, они ещё не получали удовольствия от процесса, ощущая лишь потребность в самом действии… В ощущении запретности происходящего. И от этого ещё более интригующего.  
Ни Наруто, ни Саске не думали, что это случится, несмотря на все свои желания.  
Так часто бывает; люди получают то, чего хотят, но не ждут особо. Другой вопрос: какой ценой?  
Эпилог  
Шестнадцать лет – это… да… Это – возраст, в общем. Понятно какой.  
Саске сидел на постели в квартире Наруто, кутаясь в простыню, неосознанно вцепившись в её край, словно это был не предмет постельного белья, а последний шанс на спасение. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя не шиноби, владеющим запретными техниками; не одержимым жаждой мести ублюдком, а просто человеком подросткового возраста. Это было… Странно.  
На него смотрел Наруто, неловко прикрываясь подушкой.  
Они никогда не смущались обнажённых тел. Чего смущаться-то? Чего они там не видели? Но в этот раз их обоих обуяла какая-то, не свойственная ранее, стеснительность.  
Саске выдохнул. Ему было откровенно страшно, но отступать было поздно. Учиховская гордость и кучка прочитанных за месяц книг "по теме" уже не позволяли дать задний ход. Да и помимо страха, было ещё какое-то чувство… волнующее, заставляющее вздрагивать от понимания того, что должно произойти. Приятное, от которого, словно судорогой, иногда сводило в паху…  
Наруто сглотнул, припоминая, что же он там читал в книгах, которые ему приносил Саске. Ощущение было, что из головы исчезли все мысли разом, кроме одной: "что делать, что делать, что делать…" Впрочем, Наруто искренне надеялся, что тело окажется умнее отказавшего разума.  
– Выключи свет… – слегка охрипшим голосом попросил Саске. Наруто прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь с силами, и уверенно протянул руку к лампе, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке.  
Щёлк.  
С тихим шелестом на пол упала простыня.

**Author's Note:**

> Это старая работа. Очень старая. Все огрехи в ней списываются за давностью лет XD


End file.
